The Runaway
by TwinkleRose
Summary: Jack is a jerk to Kim. Then she disappears. Kick Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

* * *

Kim's POV

Jack has been dating Donna Tobin for three days now. At first I tried to deny to myself that I was jealous but the truth is I am totally, hands-down, without-a-doubt-about-it jealous. I mean who wouldn't be? Jack is athletic, handsome, funny and charming. In case you hadn't guessed, yes, I have a huge crush on my best friend, Jack.

I drag myself to school not wanting to enter those horrid halls and see Jack and Donna making out.

I am tired and have a terrible headache as well. I was up all night studying for my science test. I have a headache from reading too much of the tiny little text from my science book. Trust me, it is a big book!

I walk into school and what do you know. Jack and Donna are trying to swallow each other. That should be me there with Jack. I would give anything for it to be me instead of Donna. Donna looks over towards me. She knows I like jack and takes every opportunity to rub it my face. God, I hate Donna Tobin!

I pull my eyes away from the vile scene and head towards my locker. I open my locker and shove all my books into my locker and slam it shut. I walk over to join Eddie, Milton and Jerry.

"Hey, guys," I say kind of glumly. They all know I like Jack to. Apparently everyone knows I like Jack but Jack.

"Hey Kim," the three boys chorus. Then I spot an energy drink in Jerry's hand.

"Hey can I have some of that?" I ask Jerry pointing to the drink.

"But…." Jerry goes to whine but I cut him off.

"You don't believe in girl cooties do you? No, didn't think so," I say not iving him enough time to answer. "So pass the drink."

Jerry groans then passes me the energy drink. I take a big sip and instantly feel more awake.

"Thanks," I say and pass the drink beck to Jerry.

"well we better get going to class the bell will be going any minute now." Milton says then starts heading towards the Maths classroom. 2 seconds later the bell goes signalling class time. It still surprises me at how Milton can get organised just before the bell.

Everyone slowly shuffles off to class. It is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Ignoration and Forgiveness**

* * *

Kim's POV

I have maths for first period. I LOVE maths. I know what you're thinking, that I'm a total nerd but no, I don't love it for the actual maths. I love it because I have it with Jack and Milton. NO DONNA. It is the only time I get to spend with Jack alone. She even follows him to Karate training. She is Jack's own personal bad smell. Maths is the only time I get to see and spend time with the old Jack. The Jack he was before he started dating Donna.

I sat down in my usual seat next to Milton and waited for Jack to come and sit in his seat beside me.

My face lit up as he came into the room but instead of taking his seat beside me he sat with one of Donna's friends, Mitchel. What is up with him? He hates Mitchel. And by the looks of Milton's face, he was thinking the exact same thing. Maths took forever to finish and my next class was with Milton and Eddie so I wouldn't get to see Jack then either to ask him why he didn't sit with me and Milton.

At recess Jack was sitting with Donna Tobin and her friend's instead of me and the wasabi warriors just like he had been since they started dating.

I walked over to Donna's Table. Jack had his arm over Donna's shoulder and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Donna's face perky face held disgust as she realised I was heading over towards their table. She didn't let Jack see her face though because she knew he would dump her if she wasn't nice to me and the wasabi warriors. At least in front of Jack. Whenever he wasn't around she was a total bitch to me and the guys.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you?" I asked nicely. Whilst Jacks face looked pretty tick off that he had to leave his girlfriend and her snobby friends to talk to me, he agreed.

"Yerr, sure, Kim." He said, "I'll be back, Donna."

"You better hurry, I am already getting lonely," she giggled and flirted.

"Sure, beautiful," Jack said then kissed her on the cheek. He then followed me into the corner of the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you sit with me and Milton in Maths class? Did we do something wrong?" I asked politely.

"No, No, Kim. Mitchel just wanted to show me this cool game on his phone." Jack said innocently.

"But you hate Mitchel."

"No, I don't," He came back.

"Ah yer, ya do," I said in a duh tone. "You've hated him ever since he bullied Milton."

"Well, you've got to give people a second chance," Jack said as thou her were a saint. "Come on, Kim. I'm sorry. I promise I will sit with you next time." Jack look me in eyes and I instantly became mush. I can't stay mad at him when he looks at me with those insanely perfect eyes. It's like swimming in a pool of chocolate.

"Fine!" I groaned pretending to still be mad.

"Thanks, Kimmy," He said as he skipped back off to his table and girlfriend.

"DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Tests**

* * *

Donna's POV

My Jackie just went off with that Tramp, Kim. God! Why is he still friends with her? He has me. Looks like she has him begging. Only I can do that! Oh I tell you, I am going to put that little Tramp in her place! You just wait! She won't ever speak to my Jackie again.

* * *

Kim's POV

I walk back over to my table and I can't help but notice that Donna is staring at me. Oh well. I sit down in between Eddie and Jerry.

"So…" Milton asks.

"He said it was just a one off and that he would sit with us next time." I told my three friends

"Pttf!" They all said simultaneously.

"Sure he will," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Jack never hangs out with us anymore!" Jerry whined.

"Come on guys, Jack's our friend," I say not really believing what I am saying. Neither are they, apparentaly.

"Yer right!" Milton says sarcastically. I can't help but agree with him but I would never admit it to them.

"Come on, Kim. We all know the only reason you are saying that is because you like him," Eddie says.

"Shhhh," I say not wanting the entire cafeteria to hear.

The bell then rings.

"Come on, let's just go to science, we don't want to be late or Mr. Jenkins with take marks off our tests.

The energy drink from this morning is starting to wear off so slowly I trudge off to Science.

The test starts. Eddie and Milton are sitting in the front. I am sitting in the middle of the class room. Jerry is sitting to my right and Jack is sitting to my left. Donna is sitting in the back row so she can easily copy off any nerd who will let her.

I know most of the answers because I studied.

Then I hear a: "ssst, Kim." I look to Jerry but it wasn't him. Then I hear it again, "ssst, Kim."

I turn to see Jack. I mouth 'What?'

"Do you have the answer to 33?" Jack says in a hushed tone.

I quickly debate on whether to help him or not but I quickly decide that he is still my friend and I need to help him.

"C" I tell him and he mouths 'Thanks' back to me.

* * *

Donna's POV

I am in a test, I'm not sure what subject for though. I think it is the one with the chemicals. It's called English, I think.

I am coping of some nerd. I don't know his name but I don't really care either.

I am looking around the room when I see Jack asking Kim something. I don't know what their saying but I can see their lips moving. Ohhh, I am going to get Kim in so much trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Don't Mess With Me**

* * *

Kim's POV

I am called into the principal's office just before the end of fourth period. I walk in and see Donna sitting with the principal.

"Hello, Miss Crawford. Please take a seat," The principal says sternly. I do as I am asked and take a seat next to Donna as it was the only other seat in the room.

"Now, I have called you here to talk to about your science test. Miss Tobin caught you looking at Jack's test and trying to distract him during the test by talking." He says to me and Donna looks at me with an evil smirk.

"And we have security footage to prove it." What? How is Jack not in trouble too?

The principal takes out and Ipad and clicks a few things before turning it to me. A video of today in the test starts to play. The video has been taken from behind Jack so you can't see his face and you can only see mine. Therefore it only looks like I was talking and looking because you can't see Jack's face or lips moving. The video ends.

I could rat out Jack for what he did but there is no evidence plus you don't get your friends into trouble. He would talk to me even less.

"Miss Crawford you have detention for one week starting tomorrow and you fail the test." The principal tells me and Donna's smile grows wider.

"What!? FAIL!?" I yell.

The lunch bell rings.

"You both may go." The principle says to me and Donna.

We both exit.

Once we are both outside the principal's office, Donna grabs me by the arm and drags me into the library. Normally, being a black belt and everything, I would fight back but I don't for multiple reasons. 1. I don't want to give Donna another way to get me in trouble for bashing her plus Jack would never speak to me again 2. I am too tired from my all night study session to fight back 3. I just can't be bothered wasting that much energy on Donna Tobin.

The library is empty.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE HOE, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM MY JACKIE AND ME! YOU HEAR ME! I SEE YOPU MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT HIM BUT GET IT THROUGH YOUR FOUL SCULL THAT HE DOESN'T WANT AN UGLY LITTLE HOE LIKE YOU! HE WANTS A GOREOUS GIRLFRIEND LIKE ME! SO I AM WARNING YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yells at me but not loud enough for anyone in the hall outside to hear.

"Or what?" I say cockily.

"Or this!" Donna grabs he nail scissors out of her back pocket, grabs my arm and plunges the scissors deep into my arm just below the middle part and drags them down to my wrist. I scream in pain anfd I begin to cry. She lets go of my arm and says:

"That's what, slut."

I slide down onto my butt and begin to cry into my legs.

"I'm not done with you, you stupid hoe!" Donna yells and grabs my other arm and yanks it towards her. She sticks the nail scissors in my arm again a bit lower down then the last time and she whispers to me:

"You stay the hell way from me and my Jackie or else you stupid little slut… You do not want to mess with me…" As she does that she slowly drags the nail scissors down to my wrist.

She drops my arms and marches off out of the library. I curl up into a ball and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – First Aid**

* * *

Milton's POV

Me, Eddie and Jerry haven't seen Kim since she was called into the principal's office during fourth period.

The I get a text. It is from Kim. It reads:

**Pleas come 2 the Library**

Me, Eddie and Jerry all hurry to the library. It pretty much empty. As we enter we hear someone crying. We soon find Kim curled up in a ball, crying surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Kim, what happened?" I ask placing a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Donna *sob* threatened *sob* me and *sob* cut me *sob*" She says between tears. Then she holds out her arms for me us to see.

"Woah!" and "Ouch!" Eddie and Jerry say from behind me. Kim has to really deep cuts on her forearms. One smaller than the other. They are still bleeding.

"Eddie, go and get the first aid kit from over there," I say pointing to the Librarian's deserted desk. He hurries over and comes back with the kit in hands then passes it to me. I, being a teen skilled in first aid, bandage up Kim's arms as she begins to stop crying.

"She also got me in trouble for helping Jack in the science test. The principal failed me because of it." She told us.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Now we should go and tell the principal," Milton says, offering a hand to help me up.

"NO!" I quickly say. "I don't want anyone to know about this. Especially not Jack. Ok? Please promise me you guys won't tell anyone," I beg. Jerry offers me his long sleeve jacket to cover my cuts. I gladly exept it and put it on. It is a little big on me but I don't care.

"Fine, Kim we won't but you should really tell Jack about what has happened." Eddie says.

"Yeah, He would want to know what happen." Jerry says.

"Fine, I will tell him tonight," I tell my friends and then they help me up as the bell for fifth period goes.

Luckily I don't have fifth or sixth period with Donna or Jack, for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – I HATE YOU**

* * *

Kim's POV

I told the guys that I would tell Jack what happen with Donna but I am not sure how he will take it.

It is around nine o'clock and it is raining hard. I am on Jack's doorstep. Jack is the only one home because his mum and dad go on a business trip every second week leaving him alone in the house.

I finally bring myself to knock on the door. Jack answers after I few seconds and looks surprised to see me on his doorstep.

"Hi Jack, I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"Ok, Kim but come inside first you will catch a cold." He says concernedly. I except and walk inside.

"Ok. Now what do you need to talk to me about?" Jack asks.

"It's about Donna…" I say.

"Yeah, she's amazing isn't she?" He asks me not catching onto where this conversation is going.

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this….. but….. Donna attacked me today…." I say unsteadily.

Jack looks at me for a minute then bursts out laughing.

"No, seriously what did you need to talk to me about?" Jack asks as he finishes laughing.

"I am serious, Jack," I say, " She got me into trouble for helping you in science then she dragged me into the library and told me to stay away from you." I told him.

"Kim, if you're going to make up lies like that about my girlfriend then I think you need to go," He says heading towards the door. He opens it for me but I am not ready to go yet. He needs to know what Donna did to me.

"Jack I am not lying. See look what she did to me," I go to pull up the sleeves on Jerry's jacket to show him that damage his girlfriend did to me. But he stops me. He grabs me by the wrist and I wince in pain but he doesn't notice.

"Kim, Donna is my girlfriend. I know you hate her but I love her. You can't just come running to my house and telling me that she attacked you. I thought you were my friend but I guess not."

"But Jack," Jack cuts me off.

"NO KIM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Jack, she… she.." I sniffle, beginning to cry but again I am cut off.

"I HATE YOU!"

The words seem to echo in my head. I immediately burst into tears and run out the door, into the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

Kim's POV

_Jack hates you. Jack hates you. Jack hates you_. Plays over and over in my head. Tears are streaming down my face.

I stop in the middle of the abandoned road. I fall to my knees and cry as the rain falls down upon my head. Tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes. My clothes are soaked and are sticking to my body.

_JACK HATES YOU._

I stop crying and make a decision.

These eyes are never going to cry again. And this heart is never going to love again. And I am never going to be this broken again.

I reach my feet and then run home.

I rush up into my room. My Mum has night shift today so I am all alone in the house. Crawl underneath my bed and pull out an old box. I open it and take out a wad of cash. My grandfather gave me this money before he past way. Only me and him know about it.

Time to use it.

* * *

Jack's POV

Last night Kim came to my house and told me Donna attacked her. What's wrong with her? Why couldn't she just be happy for me and Donna?

I walk into school feeling a bit down because the whole thing. Donna runs up to me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Heeey, Boyfriend." She says perkily.

"Hi Donna," I say half-heartedly.

"Jackie-poo, what wrong?" She asks in a baby's voice.

"Oh it's nothing, its kinda funny actually," I say, "Kim came to my house last night and told me you attack her," I say laughing.

"That little hoe, I told her to keep her mouth shut…" Donna mutters.

"What?" I ask not completely sure of what she said.

"Oh nothing, Jackie-poo," She says grabbing my arm and trying to lead me down the hall to her friends but I don't let her.

"Kim wasn't lying was she?" I say more than ask.

"I may have politely told her to stay away from us," Donna said trying not to make it seem like big deal.

"Kim's my friend. How could you do that her!?" I yell at Donna. "No wonder she was so upset last night." I say to myself in realisation

"Come on Jackie-poo, let's go to English," Donna says trying to make me forget about what she did to Kim.

"NO DONNA! DON'T CALL ME JACKIE-POO! WE'RE OVER!" I yell at her.

"Well then you can go running to Kim, I was just about done with you anyway." She say.

"What?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Kim can have you for all I care." Donna says cockily.

"What are you talking about?!" I ask, really confused.

"Ohhh, you didn't know! Kim likes you that's why I had to pull you away from your friends, so she didn't take you away from me," Donna says trying to act all innocent.

"What!?"

"Come on Jackie-poo, you have said that like three times now. Are you really that clue less? Now you just forget about that stupid little hoe, Kim and let's just kiss and make up and we can go bag Jessica out on her new haircut. OK? Ok. Let's go," Donna says trying to pull me down the hall again but I don't let her, again.

"NO DONNA! I AM SERIOUS. WE'RE OVER! AND KIM IS NOT A HOE, SHE IS MORE AMZING YOU'LL EVER BE!" and with that I run off to fin Kim and apologise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Missing**

* * *

Jack's POV

I run over to Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kim," I ask them.

"We were going to ask the exact same thing," Milton says.

"What?" I say for like the hundredth time today.

"Kim is missing. Her mum called me this morning asking if I had seen her because she wasn't at home when her mother arrived home from her night shift. We've all tried to call her but it goes straight through to voice mail and she won't return any of our texts. She said she was heading over your house to talk to you about what Donna did to her. Did she go to your house?" Eddie explains.

"Yes, she came over my house last night and told me that Donna attacked her but I didn't believe her and sent her away crying. Then when I got to school this morning I found out it was true. And something else….." I told the guys.

"What?!" They all asked me.

"Well Donna said Kim had a crush on me. Crazy, huh?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding? Kim is crazy in Love with you, man. It almost killed her seeing you with Donna Tobin," Jerry said.

"Oh, man! I better call her. We have to find her!" I said as I pulled out my phone and rung Kim's mobile.

After a few rings, I too got voice mail.

"Ok, after school we are going to Kim's House. Kay? Kay." I say and the guys nod.

The bell rings signalling that it is time for class. Everyone goes their separate ways and heads off to class.

There are two things going through my mind.

One is that I hope Kim is ok.

And the other is, Wow, Kim Crawford likes me?

It is after school and me and the wasabi warriors are walking to Kim's House. We get to Kim's house and her Mum is out probably looking all over town for Kim. We use the spare key that they hide under the garden gnome. We all head up into Kim's room.

Her phone is on her bed side table and is signalling that there have been lots of calls and messages. There is an empty box in the middle of her room. I wonder what was inside it.

While the guys take a further look around, I sit on Kim's bed.

I can't believe that she has disappeared. After all the terrible things I said to her.

That's when I remember the last thing I said to her.

I HATE YOU!

I can't believe it! That was the last thing I said to her before she disappeared. And it was completely false.

The truth is I love Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Two Months On**

* * *

Jack's POV

It has been two months since Kim disappeared. And not a day goes by that I don't think of her. I miss her like crazy and wish she was here because only after she left, did I realise that I was in love with her.

Everyone misses her. The police are looking everywhere for her. Her Mum is distraught over her daughter's disappearance. The guys miss her too. They keep trying to be hopeful but they are really upset.

Everyone is trying to continue living their lives as normal but it is hard without Kim. She was a huge part of all our lives. The Wasabi Warriors are heading to Brisbane, Australia for a tournament. At first I wasn't going but the guys convinced me that it was what Kim would want.

We are leaving this afternoon.

Me, Milton, Eddie and Jerry are Rudy's responsibility while we are over in Australia because none of our parents are going.

We are going for two weeks and during that time we will be attending East Wood High School so we don't fall behind in work. We are being exchanged for four students that will be going to our school. It works out perfectly because the Karate tournament is in the last week of the exchange.

At every Karate tournament we take part in, we wear a red band around our arm as a symbol of our lost friend, Kim. God, I miss her! Life just isn't the same without her. Kim was my best friend, I was closer to her than any of the other guys and only after she left did I realise that I actually love her.

We are all boarding the plane. I am sitting with Milton even though I would rather have Kim by my side. The plane ride is pretty long and boring. But we land eventually.

We catch a cab from the airport straight to the hotel.

Rudy has rented a hotel suit with three bedrooms for our stay. Two of them have two single beds and the last on has a double bed. Milton and Rudy are sharing a room because Milton has _'problems' _during the night that he needs and adult to help him with or at least Rudy. They are stay in one of the bedrooms with two beds. Eddie and Jerry are sharing the other bedroom with two beds so luck me gets the double bed all to myself.

We unpack our stuff and watch a few movies before heading off to bed. We are start school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – KIM!?**

* * *

Jack's POV

Rudy dropped us off at school today. We have to find the principal's office. We walk into the halls and see tonnes of busy children standing in the hall talking in big groups. There are some kids at lockers and they is one couple that are having a full on make out session. The guy has the girl pinned up against a locker and they look like they are trying to swallow each other.

We wonder down the hall taking everything in.

"Can't I help you guys?" we hear. We turn around to see a guy about our age, with dirty blonde hair and is about my height with a fairly muscular build.

"Yeah were new, I'm Jack, this is Milton, Eddie and Jerry," I say pointing to myself then the rest of the guys individually. "We were just looking for the principal's office. Could you possibly point us in the right direction?" I ask politely.

"Hi, I'm Ryder. The principal's office is that way, down the hall then take a left at the third prom poster. It is the door at the end of the hall, you can't miss it." Ryder says.

"Thanks, bro," I say and give him a bro hug then head for the principal's office with Milton, Eddie and Jerry. I can't help but look at the couple who are STILL making out. Something about the girl seems familiar.

It is recess. Me and the wasabi warriors are hanging out with Ryder. I have all my classes with him and the other guys have most with him. He has been explaining everything and everyone to us.

"Who is that?" I ask pointing to the same girl that I saw this morning that was making out with a tall black haired boy that is now straddling and making out with a red haired one.

"That is Ruby White. She sleeps with any guy that she can." Ryder explain. The wasabi warriors look over that the girl to as she gets off the guy and starts chewing some bubble gum.

We all think and say the same thing.

"KIM!?"

I get up and walk over to the girl followed by the guys.

"Kim?" I ask the girl this time. She looks startled by me.

"No, Ruby, Douchebag," The girl says. She looks exactly like Kim except her hair is a burnt orange colour. She is wearing bright red lipstick and extremely tight skinny jeans. She is also wearing a sparkly bra top that stops just under her boobs and exposes her tummy as well as cross necklace that is about level with her belly button and two silver cuffs on her wrists. To top it all off she is wearing a truck lot of mascara and eye liner and black ankle boots. _(Link 4 outfit on Profile)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Ruby or Kim**

* * *

Jake's POV

"Is there a problem here?" asks the guys 'Ruby' was just making out with.

"No, not at all," 'Ruby' says climbing back on to the guy's lap and in doing so she sends me a glare and mouths 'Call me' to Milton, Eddie and Jerry. She starts making out with the guy againand his hands instantly go to her butt.

We return to our seats with Ryder.

"So what's the story with Ruby?" I ask Ryder, keen to find out if it really is my best friend and secret love, Kim.

"There's not really much to tell, she moved to this school a little over a month ago, she lives with her rich, adoptive parents. And she was an instant hit here because of how she lets anyone into her pants. She has slept with pretty much every guy at this school at least once and she throws the most insane parties." Ryder tells us.

"Have you slept with her?" I ask interested.

"Nah, I want my first to be special, not with a slut like her," Ryder tells me.

"Why? You want to have a go with her?" Ryder asks.

"No, just our friend Kim went missing two months ago and Ruby looks like an exact replica of her except for her hair and slutty clothes. I know it's a long shot but there is just something else about her that makes me think she is Kim." I explain.

"Your right it is a bit of a long shot. But anyway, do you know why she went missing?" Ryder asks.

"Yeah….um….uh…." I mumble.

"Arh, for Pete's sake, she left because Jack was an ass to her." Milton just came right out and said.

Ryder starts for a minute taking everything in. then says, "What did you do, mate?"

"….um….uh…." I mumble again.

"He let his girlfriend fail her and attack and when she tried to tell him he yelled at her and told her to get out." Milton explained for me. I remember the night that Kim came over to tell hat Donna had done. I hadn't told the guys the full story. I hadn't told them that I told her I hate her. If I did they would probably never speak to me again.

"Then Jack found out the next day that his girlfriend was a bitch and that Kim had told the truth but it was too late, Kim was already gone." Eddie explained.

"Ok, so let's put this together your friend disappears two months ago, Ruby arrives a little after two months, and she has adoptive parents. Therefore she could be Kim but there is just one question I've got. HOW IN THE FREAKING HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO GET TO AUSTRALIA?" He asks.

"That's a good point." I say thinking about it. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – A Party**

* * *

Jack's POV

Now we have History. 'Ruby' is in our class. She walks in and sits in the back row. I rush to get a seat next to her.

"When you going to admit your Kim?" I ask 'Ruby'.

"I don't know who Kim is, I don't even know who you are!" she exclaims.

"Yeah right, Kim. But how did you get all the way to Australia?" I ask curiously.

"Okay, I seriously am getting annoyed. I don't know who this Kim is but no wonder she left you." 'Ruby' says getting frustrated.

"Fine, stick to your little 'Ruby' act but I will get it out of you, Kim," I say as I go to touch her hand. The second she realises that I am trying to touch her hand, she pulls her hand way.

"Okay then, would your little Kim do this?" 'Ruby' asks then climbs onto the boy on the other side of her's lap and starts making out with him.

"Ruby! Ruby! Get off of Richard this instant!" The teacher starts yelling.

It is after school and me and the wasabi warriors are hanging out with Ryder at the park.

"So still no progress on the whole Ruby/Kim thing yet?" Ryder asks me.

"Nah, I tried talking to her but she started making out with a guy to prove a point." I told him and the guys.

"Well she is holding a party at her adoptive parent's house to night. You guys interested? Could give you a chance to get closer to her." Ryder says.

"Yeah, we'll come," I tell him.

"Awesome! It's tonight at 8:30 at 829 Brooke Avenue," Ryder told us.

"Okay, we'll be there," I told him whilst making a mental note of the party.


	13. AN

Dear Readers

This is an author's note to inform you that Kickfan23 will be continuing this story.


End file.
